Sweet Captive
by Jollyolly
Summary: Tsuzuki finds himself ensnared in Muraki's hold. Will he give in to the doctor's demands? MurTsu


Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. Just borrowing my favorite beautiful couple. 

A/N: Hi all! This has been rattling in my head for a while and I thought I'd better put it out there. This is dedicated to all Muraki/Tsuzuki fans! Enjoy!

* * *

**Sweet Captive**

The brunette scrambled down the passageway, darting to the corner of the small room. Breathing heavily, he pressed his back against the cold wall, his ears straining for any sound, any kind of warning.

Right now, he could only hear the blood pounding in his ears. Frowning, he bit his lip in vexation.

"Too quiet," he thought. He relaxed his stance a bit, taking a deep, calming breath. Slowly, he dared a peek, his whole body on the alert.

"Show yourself!" he yelled.

Nothing.

Only the steady ticking of a clock. But the brunette knew his adversary well, not the least bit fooled into believing the man would give up the chase so easily. More determinedly, Tsuzuki rounded the corner and inched himself back down the entryway.

_Dammit._

The silence grew more ominous, pressing on either side of him. Nervously, he licked his dry lips, his hands fisting at his sides.

Suddenly, a crash tore through the silence, and without a second thought, the guardian rushed in that direction.

Once there, violet eyes quickly scanned the perimeter wildly.

There. A chair toppled over on its side. Another quick scan. Everything else seemed to be in place. Slowly, he relaxed his stance, his frustration quickly replacing his nervousness.

"You surprise me, sensei. Resorting to such childish tricks!" he called out boldly. Smiling slightly, the brunette folded his slim arms across his chest.

"It got you here, did it not, Tsuzuki-san?" a silky voice drawled.

Whirling around, Tsuzuki found himself face-to-face with the pale man, his heart bouncing at the sight of the imposing figure standing so serenly in front of him.

"Muraki!"

The silver blonde tilted his head to one side, pushing the bridge of his glasses with one slender finger, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Hello, Tsuzuki-san. I must say, I give you credit. You did manage to elude me for a time," the doctor sighed, shrugging broad shoulders. "But we both know how pointless that is, ne?"

Tsuzuki scowled. His body trembled with outrage and, if he admitted it to himself, a bit of fear. It galled him that the wicked doctor could stand there so casually, unruffled and with that trademark smirk. While he, Tsuzuki, struggled to compose himself, his breathing shallow, beads of sweat breaking over his temple.

Resorting to anger, Tsuzuki lifted his chin defiantely, violet eyes flashing.

"Maybe so, Muraki, but now that we're face-to-face don't think I'm going to change my mind," the brunette huffed, once again crossing his arms over his lean chest smartly.

Muraki smiled.

"Oh?"

The guardian's statement didn't seem to perturb the pale blonde in the slightest. On the contrary, it only served to quicken his blood along his veins, dizzying him. It seems a change of plan was in order. Perhaps it would be interesting to see how far Tsuzuki would continue to defy him. Would the guardian still remain so...willful?

Yes. Perhaps this could make out for an intriguing afternoon.

"Are you quite sure of your decision, Tsuzuki-san? Do you fully understand the consequences?" Muraki drawled, silver eyes sparkling playfully as he tucked a strand of silver hair behind his ear.

Tsuzuki puffed up his chest, a smirk of his own broke across his handsome features.

"Quite sure. In fact, sensei, I'm ready to take you on just to prove how sure I am!" the brunette thrust his arms down to his sides, positioning himself in battle stance, his violet eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

The doctor's smile only broadened, a gleam of even, white teeth. Muraki's pulse thrummed into overdrive, heat pooling deliciously in his groin.

"Tsuzuki-san," the doctor breathed. "How very beautiful you are. So defiant and fearless in your declaration," he took a step forward, silver eyes gleaming predatorily. "You make me want to surrender myself completely to you," the pale blonde's voice turned husky, thick with promise.

Tsuzuki gritted his teeth, his face flushed hot at the seductive words.

_Damn him!_

"Don't think you can distract me! Get it through your head, Muraki. I am NOT going to give in to you!"

Muraki chuckled. Closing his eyes, he gently shook his silver head.

"How naive," he sighed wearily.

Tsuzuki blinked.

"What?"

"How naive of you, Tsuzuki-san, to think that I would simply walk away merely because you say so," silver eyes snapped open. "That bit of information is important to me and I am equally determined to take it from you. All you need do is tell me what I want to hear. Why must you make it so hard, hmm?"

Muraki took another step foward.

"Unless, of course, you enjoy teasing me this way," he said softly.

Tsuzuki mouth dropped. For a moment he was taken aback. Enjoy!? How could that wicked man think he enjoyed their confrontations? Enjoy facing the seductive doctor again and again? To listen to his taunts and perverse sexual innuendo? He didn't!

But despite his adament denials, a tremor of desire skittered along his spine. He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. Quickly, he recovered himself.

"You're-you're wrong to think that I enjoy this!"

"No? Your lovely eyes tell me otherwise, Tsuzuki-san," Muraki insisted, his voice dropping an octave. He took another step and then another, surprised to see Tsuzuki staying his ground.

Tsuzuki felt his knees weaken, his eyes widened. All he could see was Muraki's half-lidded gaze staring so intently at him, it rooted him to the spot. His bravado was chipping away and with each step foward, Muraki managed to ensnare Tsuzuki merely by his gaze alone. It wasn't supposed to be like this! Tsuzuki's plan was to scoff at the doctor's advances, call upon all his powers and laugh in utter triumph at the doctor's suffering, finally getting the upper hand.

But the reality was all too clear and painfully obvious. Deep down, he was absolute putty when it came to confronting Muraki. Now, his focus seemed to be on those pale thin lips edging closer. Suddenly, his brain kick-started a string of frantic queries: How would those perfect lips feel nestled against his own? How they would taste? Sweet? Salty?

"Tsuzuki-san," Muraki whispered, his face mere inches from Tsuzuki's. "Why so stubborn? Just give me what I want. That's all. And I'll leave you be. Unless..." the pale blonde tilted his head slightly, thin lips quirking, an elegant brow raised.

"You don't want me to leave..."

Tsuzuki gasped softly. How did that happen? One minute he was hurling insults and one the verge of bringing down the doctor and now Muraki was looking down at him, mouth parted and coming straight for him.

"Tsuzuki-san." A warm breathy whisper, so tantilizing.

"I-I..." Tsuzuki stammered. He was drowning, helplessly pulled into pools of molten silver. With every ounce of willpower, the brunette brought his hands up against the doctor's hard chest and shoved hard.

"Stop it!"

Thoroughly amused now, Muraki grinned at the vision of Tsuzuki panting harshly and crackling with barely leashed fury. And desire.

Ah yes. The doctor recognized that look all too well.

"Tsuzuki-san, why so angry? For someone who claims so adamently that you despise me, why do you react so passionately, hmmm" the silver blonde taunted, straightening his stark white trench. "Could it be that you are really angry with yourself for harboring some wicked thoughts about me?"

"Why, you..."

Frantically, Tsuzuki reached inside his suit jacket, scrambling for the fuda tucked in the pocket. However, as soon as his fingers clutched the slips of paper, he felt something tighten around his wrist. In the next instant, his arm was yanked away.

_What the?!_

The brunette gasped, looked at the pale blonde who merely smiled softly in response.

"Muraki!"

Quick as a flash, Tsuzuki dove for the charms with his other hand only to have that arm yanked up and away from his body.

Tsuzuki shot purple-eyed daggers at the smug doctor, twisting hard at his bonds.

"Let. Me. Go. Muraki," he snarled. Tsuzuki yanked and pulled at the invisible ropes tied at his wrists but it did little good. He was stuck. His insides quivered in apprehension.

Muraki chuckled. "I can't do that, Tsuzuki-san. This is proving to be much too fun."

Muraki studied the irate guardian thoughtfully for a few moments, causing Tsuzuki to squirm uncomfortably at such scrutiny. Flushing, he swallowed and lowered his eyes only to snap them back up and face those silver orbs, meeting them as haughtily as he could.

Muraki's lips twitched at the corners. With slow, deliberate movements, he began unknotting the belt of his trenchcoat, his steel eyes still locked onto the wide violets.

"What-what are you doing?" Tsuzuki sputtered, his own movements stilled into shock.

Muraki paused.

"Just making myself more comfortable," he explained blandly, continuing with his task.

Anger. Let it be anger. Tsuzuki glared hotly.

"Comfortable for what?" he asked ignoring his inner voice telling him not to inquire further.

The pale blonde merely unbuttoned his coat and shrugged out of it before answering the confused brunette.

"I don't wish to be restrained in my movements, Tsuzuki-san," Muraki answered cooly. After neatly folding the white coat and placing it on a chair, he next went to work on his white suit jacket.

Tsuzuki did his best to ignore what the pale doctor was doing, seeing as how it was more important to figure out how to get out of these invisible bonds. Closing his eyes and breathing deeply, he quickly chanted several incantations, tugging after each one. Nothing. Not even a bit loose. Damn!

"Muraki!"

The doctor stilled, an elegrant brow raised quizzicaly.

"Yes, Tsuzuki-san?" he asked pleasantly.

"I'm warning you, Muraki. Let me go now or you'll regret your interference in Shinigami business," Tsuzuki's voice was steady enough. And full of authority, despite the pounding in his chest and the fluttering in the pit of his belly.

Muraki sighed. He spoke patiently as if speaking to a tempermental child.

"Tsuzuki-san, the moment I release you, you will undoubtedly incur your full wrath upon me which will lead to a big, messy battle, ne?" the pale blonde waited pointedly for a response.

The brunette, so tempted was he to nod his head vigorously in agreement, only pressed his lips tightly shut, glaring.

Muraki, however, didn't miss the gleam in the guardian's violets, confirming to him that the guardian agreed.

"It disappoints me, Tsuzuki-san," the doctor sighed, shaking his head. "It disappoints me that you think me that foolish. I had hoped that you held me in higher esteem."

Continuing with his task, Muraki peeled out of the suit jacket and stood before Tsuzuki in his shirt sleeves.

"Of-of course, I don't hold you in high esteem!" Tsuzuki retorted, trying desperately not to care how Muraki leered at him. How lean and muscular and broad those shoulders were.

Tsuzuki swallowed hard.

"Let me go and-and I give you my word as a Shinigami that I'll forget this and-and," he swallowed again, mouth dry.

From the wolfish grin Muraki sported, he could see it was clear that the doctor wasn't buying it.

"And I'll talk to the Chief and see to it that they...I mean, we never...I mean,"

_Dammit!_

Muraki was thoroughly enjoying himself now. His beloved was trying so hard. He moved forward, loving how Tsuzuki's cheeks deepened.

"Are you negogiating, Tsuzuki-san? If I set you free, you and your co-workers would leave me be? Is that what you're offering?"

Slowly, he brought his slender hand up, lightly brushing his fingertips against the red, warm cheek. His pulse skipping a beat when Tsuzuki gasped. Despite himself, Tsuzuki shivered at that small contact.

"D-don't!" he rasped.

The slender fingers paused for a space, before grazing more firmly against the slight swell of tan skin. Muraki's eyes narrowed in silent contemplation. Soft and smooth, the blush spreading even deeper so like the stain of a sun-ripened peach. So tempting to nip at the delicate flesh. Cupping Tsuzuki's chin, he brought the dark head up, tilting it closer.

Tsuzuki's eyes widened into saucers as pale features closed in. He should be jerking away from this intrusion, yelling his outrage at the top of his lungs...what was wrong with him?

Soft lips answered that question. Hardly daring to breathe, he felt those pale lips nibbling the rise of his cheek, just below his right eye, tickling his temple. As his head was tilted up higher, Muraki's warm mouth gently explored that side of his features. He felt the cool wire-rimmed glasses bump against his temple now and again. Tsuzuki's eyelids lulled half-way, his fisted hands slowly uncurling. The scent of roses and sandlewood enveloped his senses further making it even more difficult to resist.

_Fight this! Fight him!_

But all he could manage was a soft sigh.

The doctor, taking that wispy breath as an encouraging sign, wrapped a strong arm around the guardian's waist, drawing Tsuzuki closer against his muscular body and pressed his lips harder, teeth grazing Tsuzuki's ear.

"Tsuzuki-san," Muraki murmured, mouthing the soft earlobe. "You enjoy this, ne?"

Tsuzuki shook his head slowly. Squeezing his eyes shut, the brunette pulled his head down, his chin resting on his chest.

"No, I don't," speaking as evenly as he could despite the fluttering in his chest, the pounding in his skull.

The doctor nuzzled the top of silky hair with his chin.

"You don't? I find that hard to believe, Tsuzuki-san," Muraki whispered, his fingers stroking the small of Tsuzuki's back.

"Hmmm, increase in body temperature, erratic breathing pattern, not to mention your heart pounding so very hard, Tsuzuki-san," Muraki teased, kissing the top of the guardian's head.

"Things like that don't escape me, being a doctor and all," Muraki slid his fingers into the dark mass of hair. "Perhaps you prefer it more...forceful."

Muraki fisted Tsuzuki's hair, pulling it back, causing the guardian to inhale sharply.

"Hey! Wait a...Mmmph!"

Too late, Muraki mouth deftly smothered the guardian's outraged reply.

_Soft. His lips...so soft_.

Tsuzuki had expected the kiss to be brutal, Muraki forcing his way into the brunette's mouth, plunging his tongue down his throat, gagging him. Repulsing him.

But...this.

It was a million miles away from what Tsuzuki had expected. Muraki's lips nudged and nibbled, gently prodding, followed by a tender sweep of the slick tongue over the full bottom lip before a more intimate exploration within. Tsuzuki's insides quivered, knees threatened to buckle beneath him. So different, this experience. Before he could respond or resist, Muraki lifted his head slightly, his silver eyes glittering.

Massaging Tsuzuki's scalp lovingly, the pale blonde regarded his prize.

"Which is to be, Tsuzuki-san? Do you participate willingly? Or..." the doctor smirked, his other hand squeezing Tsuzuki's rump hard. "Well, Tsuzuki-san?"

So arrogant. Tsuzuki's eyes narrowed.

"Go to hell, Muraki."

The doctor lifted an elegant brow. Whether expecting such a response or not, Muraki's handsome features didn't show it. If anything, he only grinned more broadly.

Without answering, Muraki gathered the trussed-up beauty in his arms, his mouth capturing the other's. Tsuzuki thought he was prepared for it, thought he could steel himself against the doctor's heated kiss, but...

_Impossible._

Without thinking, Tsuzuki twined his tongue with Muraki's, the hypnotic rhythm pulling even further down into oblivion. His arms ached from being stretched across for so long and the brunette squirmed a bit in discomfort. The pale man lifted his head, a slight frown marring his handsome features despite the sultriness of the kiss they had shared.

"Here. Let me help you, Tsuzuki-san," the doctor lightly touched both Tsuzuki's wrists and instantly the guardian's arms came to his side, much to his relief. Quickly he yanked his wrists only to find he was still held fast. Muraki smiled in amusement. With deft fingers, he unbuttoned Tsuzuki's shirt, drawing the starched fabric down the slender shoulders.

"Hey! Stop that!" Outraged, Tsuzuki tried to bring a leg up to strike but instantly realized his legs were just as constrained.

Before he could blurt out a string of expletives, his mouth was once again covered hotly by pale lips. Squirming as best he could, the brunette brought upon all his willpower not to close his eyes and moan in appreciation at the way the larger man nibbled and licked his tender flesh.

Muraki lifted his silver head, sighing dreamily. Dragging his lips across Tsuzuki's cheek he noted with humor how hard his beloved was fighting with himself. He let his pale fingers comb through the guardian's hair marveling at its silky texture. His other hand snaked around the waistband of Tsuzuki's trousers, teasingly at first, scraping his nails over the small patch of smooth skin.

Tsuzuki hissed between his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut at the intrusion. Swallowing, he tried distracting the wicked doctor of his ministrations.

"Do you find the need to tie me up just to have your way with me?" he was surprised his voice came out steady, much more steady than he actually felt. In fact, it was a miracle he was able to complete a sentence at all, the way he was pressed up against the sensual silver blonde's muscular body. But it had the desired effect. The doctor's stilled his hand.

"That doesn't say much for your reputation, sensei," the guardian taunted, heart thumping hard against his chest.

Would Muraki grow angry? Strike him down? Tsuzuki's muscles tensed, ready for just such a reaction.

However...

Muraki lifted his heavy-lidded eyes, quietly assessing the smaller man's tense features.

"I do find this to be the preferred method in my taking you," he whispered. Slowly, he slid tongue across Tsuzuki's plump bottom lip.

_Taking me?!_

"One as wild and unpredictable as you...you left me no other alternative," the doctor slipped the offending shirt down Tsuzuki's arms, tossing it over his shoulder. Sliding his hands over the guardian's smooth chest, his fingers teased the dark nipples, delighed in finding them hard against his touch and the delicious way the brunette's shivered against him.

"Besides," he breathed hotly against the trembling lips, hovering over them. "I daresay you'll be participating wholeheartedly quite soon," he smugly stated before plundering his beloved's sweet mouth.

Suddenly, everything was happening at once: hands stroking his heated chest, pinching sensitive nipples; his mouth parted wide to accomodate the invading muscle sroking every crevice deep within; his pants sliding down his legs, along with his briefs, pooling at his feet.

Muraki broke the scorching kiss, panting harshly, his gaze roaming appreciatvely over the slender brunette's naked body.

"Beautiful," he breathed. "It truly is a shame to clothe a body such as yours." He lowered his head to claim that sweet mouth again, but the brunette quickly turned his head to the side in defiance.

He must fight this. He must! The kisses, the hands...Tsuzuki was resisting his growing desire that threatened to plunge him out of control. He mustn't give in! But it was so hard. Even now, Muraki's mouth was wreaking havoc across his throat, kissing and biting mercilessly. He trembled, stifling the moans that threatened to escape.

_He's so good! So skilled!_

Muraki wanted more. With a muttered oath, he pushed the guardian backward, causing him to recline in midair, a foot off the floor. Tsuzuki yelped in surprise. His body hovered helpessly in front of Muraki, his wrists forced behind his back and his ankles still held fast.

Muraki noted with satisfaction the brunette's semi-erect cock in glorious view. His beloved could protest and deny it all he wished. But the proof of his desire was all too evident. Wrapping his long fingers around Tsuzuki's ankles, Muraki uttered another spell and instantly the bonds were dissipated. He parted the legs wide, bending them at the knees.

"NO!"

Tsuzuki's body bucked violently, twisting this way and that, in desperation.

Muraki's narrowed eyes roamed lustly over the naked leanly muscled body, his own erection bulging uncomfortably against his trousers. Stepping between parted legs, he brushed his hands over the tanned outer thighs, up and over the quivering flesh.

"Yes. This position suits you, Tsuzuki-san," the doctor observed, hands gliding more forcefully underneath the smooth thighs. "And I see your body isn't entirely uninterested, either."

"Damn you!" Tsuzuki knew he was exhausting himself, that is was no use. But there was no way he could let the pale blonde think he could be enjoying this.

Muraki lifted a slender brow.

"Why so angry, Tsuzuki-san?" he queried, his hands continuing to stroke and caress and tease.

"Tell me what I want to hear. That is all you need do," the pale blonde purred.

The doctor's voice remained smooth and casual despite the rapidly growing lust that threatened to snap his control. Muraki swallowed hard. Seeing his beloved like this, helpless and laid out before him; struggling in his restraints; every lean muscle taut; smooth chest heaving; beautiful slender cock growing stiffer by the minute. Muraki groaned inwardly, his blood running feverishly in his veins. It was all he could do to plunge his own aching arousal deep into that beautiful body, ravishing Tsuzuki senseless.

The doctor gripped Tsuzuki's thighs.

_Patience_

"Well, Tsuzuki-san? What is your decision? Still ready to "take me on?" he mocked, chuckling.

Lifting his head up to meet those silver eyes, Tsuzuki scowled deeply.

_That smug, arrogant..._

"I'll never give in! Whatever you do to me won't change my mind! You just wait! Once I'm released I'll bring all of Meifu down on you! Don't think you're going to get away with this!" All during his tirade, Tsuzuki squirmed and twisted, his anger made clear by the way his body strained.

Which only amused and aroused Muraki even more. Calmly, the pale man removed his glasses, pocketing them. With feral intent, he pushed open Tsuzuki's thighs wider.

"My, my. Such strong words. Very well. Let's see how long you can hold out, Tsuzuki-san," Muraki challenged. With that, he lowered his silver head, his face level with the brunette's erection.

Purple eyes wide and face flushed, the brunette watched in fascination as the pale blonde studied his erection intently, as though eyeing a delectable sweet. With a smirk, Muraki locked his silver gaze with violets and with deliberate slowness, pursed his lips and blew a soft stream of air along the shaft.

Tsuzuki gasped. Quickly, before he lost his senses, he chanted several spells, hoping one would release him or knock Muraki out or summon help. Nothing. Twisting his wrists that were behind his back he tried again, only to gasp again when more air blew up and down his cock. Stifling a moan, Tsuzuki's head fell back, staring at the vaulted ceiling.

Gritting his teeth and knowing it was useless, he bucked and strained if only to make his outrage known.

Muraki smiled teasingly, and ran the tip of his tongue underneath the straining shaft. Placing both hands against the tanned thighs, the doctor proceeded to taste the smaller man's genitals, a touch here and there.

Sweat beaded, breaking out in every pore, running over dark brows and heaving chest.

"Tsuzuki-san," Muraki whispered. It was too much for the doctor as well. Grasping the cock in one hand, Muraki bent down to gently lap at the hard crown.

"AAAAH!"

"Yes, very good, Tsuzuki-san," the pale blonde breathed. With definite swipes, Muraki continued to lap at the tip, gathering the pearly drops. The pale blonde realized it would be too easy to rush and ravish his beloved but he also realized that to have Tsuzuki in this vulnerable position again wouldn't happen anytime soon. He must savor this opportune moment.

Releasing the slender cock, Muraki focused his ministrations on the quivering inner thighs lapping up the dewy perspiration while his fingers stroked and squeezed the muscular globes of the brunette's rump.

For several minutes Tsuzuki endured Muraki onslaught on his hyper-sensitive body. The kisses and bites followed by licks and nibbles. Tossing his head from side to side he forced himself not to make a sound, only by gritting his teeth and straining against his bonds was he able to accomplish it.

Suddenly, he felt the doctor's mouth latching onto a tight nipple, suckling as a hand toyed with the other. His cock arrowed up painfully, precome leaking. If this kept up he was sure he would spend himself much to his mortification.

Muraki took note of how Tsuzuki's cock bobbed and swayed as though begging to be fondled. Unable to resist, the doctor reached out his hand to stroke the hard shaft.

"UNNNGH!"

The brunette couldn't help the breathy moans this time. He wanted release! Lifting up his glazed eyes he watched long fingers pump his cock steadily. Panting, he attempted to jerk his pelvis into that hand, eager to go over that edge.

Muraki sensed that as well and pulled his hand away, smirking at the groan of protest.

"Now, now, Tsuzuki-san, I have something special for you," he closed his eyes and murmured. In the palm of his hand appeared a small silver ring. Smiling, he positioned it over the slender cock and slid the cool metal band in place.

"What-what is that?" Tsuzuki whispered, wincing as the ring squeezed the root of his erection.

Muraki merely grinned. Wrapping his hand around the base of the smooth shaft, the doctor proceeded to swallow the cock whole.

"AAAAAHHH!"

Tsuzuki cried out. Thrashing his head, he bucked and strained against the delicious tight wet suction on his length. Suddenly, his head fell all the way back so that he was staring upside down at the far wall.

Muraki pushed the thighs wide as his lips and tongue swallowed the beautiful brunette's erection. Making his own noises of appreciation, the pale blonde ran his lips up the length of the straining penis, swirling his tongue languidly over and over the head. Rolling and squeezing the tight balls, the doctor took his time suckling, wanting it to last for the both of them.

Tsuzuki cried and shook, his mouth open wide as he panted and moaned his in pleasure. All thoughts of murdering Muraki vanished. Only the incredible sensations of that skillful mouth sucking and licking his pulsing cock. Rivlets of sweat rolled off his body dripping into his eyes and onto the floor as he strained and jerked helplessly.

Muraki lifted his head for breath, but only for a moment. Sucking on his fingers, he quickly bent to his task once more as he inserted one digit into the tight opening. Two fingers quickly followed, stretching and probing into that tight entrance.

The guardian bit his lip hard at the invasion only to scream in abandon when those wicked fingers found what they sought. Pleasure spiked sharply into his groin, his cock arrowing up even higher. Again and again the doctor stroked that pleasure spot, relishing the wails and cries of his beloved.

Release! Tsuzuki was desperate for it. But that damned metal ring prevented it from happening! Tears gathered and fell into his scalp as he mindlessly moaned and babbled.

For several more minutes, the sounds of those moans made the doctor even harder and deciding Tsuzuki "suffered" enough, removed his fingers from the brunette's inner sanctum.

"And now, Tsuzuki-san...come," Muraki commanded, removing the ring. Taking the heated cock in both hands, Muraki pumped it savagely while his lips formed a tight seal around the head, eager to drink Tsuzuki down.

Screaming, Tsuzuki came violently, his bunched muscles spasming uncontrollably, jerking and heaving. Wave after wave of electric jolts crashed through him all the while the doctor above him groaned in bliss.

Muraki closed his eyes as he drank as much as he could of the copious amounts of essence spurting forth, his hands continuing to milk the softening shaft. His beloved's nectar was like nothing else; rich and warm and sweet.

Tsuzuki stiffened one last time then fell limply, his body spent and exhausted. Panting hard, he felt Muraki lapping up his soft penis until he was completely satisfied it was indeed spent.

With glowing silver eyes, the doctor immediatly unzipped the front of his pants, pulling out his own straining erection.

"Tsuzuki-san, you were so delicious. And now..." he stepped in front of Tsuzuki's dark head, the wet crown brushing against the guardian's parted lips.

"Now, do the same for me," he whispered hoarsely. He nudged the thick head against the brunette's lips, impatient.

Tsuzuki groaned softly, his tongue touching the tip of salty skin. Mouth open more fully he eagerly welcomed the hot shaft, suckling it.

The pale blonde threw his head back gasping, his hands clutching the dark silk hair.

"Yesss, Tsuzuki-san," Muraki knees weakened as he felt the silken tongue lash along his length.

Tsuzuki mewled in response, sucking as best he could. He couldn't help but want to give the same attention to it as Muraki gave to him. His throat muscles working hard, he swallowed down as much of the thick cock as he could, moaning and whimpering.

Muraki shivered in ecstasy. His beloved was so eager, so attentive! But he wanted more. Wonderful as Tsuzuki's mouth was, he pulled away, wanting to be buried deep in that beautiful body.

"Tsuzuki-san, I want you now," the doctor trembled. With a wave of his hand the guardian's body slowly came upright, his feet back on the floor.

Tsuzuki blinked at the change in position. He faced the doctor again, his face flushing hotly. Whether from anger at his shame for enjoying the dotor's attention or with wanting more of Muraki's ministrations on his body, wasn't clear. But he fell back with what he knew best.

"You got what you wanted, Muraki. Now, let me go!"

Thankfully, his voice sounded forceful and determined, despite the befuddled thoughts running rampant in his brain.

Muraki regarded him for a moment, his silver eyes narrowing dangerously.

With two strides he faced the scowling brunette. Muraki swiftly brought his hands up, holding Tsuzuki's head between his palms. Tilting the beautiful face up to meet his determined one.

"Still denying? Even after your exquisite release? Such a stubborn man you are, Tsuzuki-san. I'm still intent on getting what I want from you," with that his mouth plundered deeply and his arms embraced possessively.

The brunette struggled for a moment. Useless. He was lost. The heat of such a passionate kiss left him weak and wanting and aching with desire.

_It's no use. I can't fight it. I can't. I want him...I want him!_

Thus, Tsuzuki returned Muraki's kiss, whimpering.

Muraki groaned. Lifting his head, he looked into endless pools of deep violet; cheeks, ruddy and hot; lips, damp and swollen.

Again, the pale blonde murmured a spell and with a start, the brunette realized his wrists were free.

They stared at each other for several heartbeats, chests heaving in unison. Then, with a strangled cry, Tsuzuki threw his arms around the larger man's neck, his mouth colliding with the pale blonde's. Instantly, Muraki's arms wrapped themselves around the lean naked body pulling the smaller man tight. The doctor sank himself down onto the floor, his mouth still latched onto the brunette's as he positioned himself on the hard surface. Breaking the kiss, Tsuzuki fumbled with Muraki's trousers, his efforts rewarded when the heavy erection sprang free. Straddling himself over it, he impaled himself in one stroke, his cries reverberating in the room.

Muraki cried out hoarsely at the sudden swiftness with which the brunette submitted. Too far gone to smirk or taunt at his victory, with shaky arms he clutched at the muscular hips bouncing erractically over his loins. Quickly, he rolled on top of the panting brunette, his hips slamming again and again into the tight depths. Tsuzuki sobbed and clawed at the broad shoulders, his long legs wrapped around the pistoning hips, his body feverish with ecstasy. A low wail escaped him as he tumbled over, his seed splashing forth. Muraki followed, the larger man shouting in perfect bliss.

Shaky and limp, the pale blonde's full weight pinned the smaller man beneath him, both panting and strained. Tsuzuki whimpered softly and quickly Muraki brought himself up, his silver eyes scanning concernedly over the brunette's face. Gathering Tsuzuki into his arms, he muttered an incantation and in the next instant, both men were nestled in a large ornate bed amongst many soft pillows, a blanket up to their naked gleaming chests.

Muraki tenderly kissed Tsuzuki's forehead, one large hand stroking the damp back and the other gently cupping the brunette's smooth cheek.

"Beloved," he whispered lovingly.

Tsuzuki smiled dreamily and lifted his face for a kiss. The doctor complied eagerly, touching the tender lips again and again. They stared into each other's eyes and smiled lazily.

Muraki brought Tsuzuki's slender wrists up in his hands, his brows slightly knotted.

"Were the bonds too tight, beloved?" he worried, pressing his lips warmly over both pulse points.

Tsuzuki heart squeezed at the loving gesture. Smiling, he shook his head.

"No, they weren't. It was fine, Kazutaka," he whispered, biting his lip as the pale blonde's mouth tickled the delicate skin.

"I must say, Asato, you surprised me," Muraki confessed, his fingers combing the damp chocolate strands away from the beaming face. "Your performance was quite breathtaking and realistic, to say the least. I never thought you'd immerse yourself into the role as fully as you did."

Tsuzuki chuckled, his cheeks tinged pink by the compliment.

"Actually, I surprised myself. I was a bit nervous even though I suggested it in the first place. But your performance made it easy to lose myself in the moment," he revealed. "But, I didn't have to...to "perform"...certain parts," he confessed shyly, his cheeks hot.

Muraki grinned, bringing Tsuzuki's face up to meet his, whispered, "Neither did I."

The guardian chuckled. "But at the end..." the brunette frowned a bit, biting his lip.

"Ah, yes. My passions had gotten away from me as well. In the end all I wanted was my beautiful lover. My beautiful Asato," Muraki whispered, his hands softly stroking Tsuzuki's back and arms, pulling the brunette to lay on top of his pale hard body.

Tsuzuki's breath hitched in his throat as his lover's lips teased a soft ear lobe.

"You're all I want, too, Kazutaka," he managed, squirming against the strong hands on his body. "I-I must thank Watari for that book. It.." he swallowed hard when one hand squeezed a firm ass cheek. "It certainly is...is helpful and...and creative."

Muraki chuckled softly, his hands busy.

"Yes, thank him for the both of us. But do so tomorrow. Right now, we have matters that need urgent attending, ne?"

Tsuzuki nodded weakly, his arms snaking around his lover's slim waist.

"Tell me what I want to know, beloved. Tell me or must I bind you again?" the doctor teased huskily, his strokes more pronounced and strong against the naked body.

Tsuzuki's violets glazed with lust, ready to take up the doctor's offer. But upon seeing the loving, needy look on his beautiful lover's features, he surrendered.

"I love you, Kazutaka. I love you," he groaned against trembling pale lips.

Muraki's heart swelled at the declaration. Grasping the brunette beauty more tightly in his arms he whispered thickly against soft lips,

"And I love you, my sweet captive."

_End_

* * *

A/N: Brownies for all! Thanks for reading and I certainly hope that you Muraki/Tsuzuki fans enjoyed it! Please let me know as it gives me motivation. 


End file.
